Mouth Energy Wave
& or & or or & or & & }} Mouth Energy Waves (口からエネルギー波; or 口から気功 波, Kuchikara kikōha) are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a huge amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Overview Mouth Energy Wave can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. It is used by several Namekian characters towards the later part of Dragon Ball. In the King Piccolo Saga, Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's original Flying Nimbus, and King Piccolo uses it to destroy Shenron after having his youth restored. Later in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after using Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly destroy the final Saibaman, as well as in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest to destroy a Bio-Man (Explosive Breath Cannon). Arlian Guards use this against Nappa and Vegeta in "Terror on Arlia". Dodoria uses it to try to kill Bardock, but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, to kill one Namekian child, Cargo, in the anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed) and to kill a Warrior-type Namekian. Majin Buu is known for using the technique many times, in both his Fat and Super Buu forms. Super Buu's version is called Gack! in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In the movies: Angila, Lord Slug, Bio-Broly, and Janemba also use this kind of attack. Character meaning * 口 (Kuchi) - Mouth * から (Kara) - From * 気 (Ki) - Spirit / Energy * 功 (Ko) - Skill * 波 (Ha) - Wave Variations N'cha Cannon is Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. The N'cha Cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, 'n'cha' (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Saiko no Kogeki Saiko no Kogeki (最高の攻撃, lit. "Ultimate Attack" or "Ultimate Skill") is the name usually given to this technique when it is used by Nappa, Super Buu or Gotenks. This beam explodes upon striking the target. Super Buu used his version of this technique, Gack!, on Gotenks as a surprise attack and laughs. At the result only for Gotenks to comically use his version of the same move, the Revenge Cannon, back at him. This is one of the most powerful attacks — if not the most powerful — available to Gotenks (he can do it only at Super Saiyan 3). He managed to injure Super Buu to some extent, but he was able to regenerate. Dodoria's Mouth Blast Dodoria's most frequently used technique is the mouth blast. He uses it mainly as a finishing move, which ensures the fact that mouth blast is one of the most powerful techniques in his arsenal. Dodoria used it in an attempt to destroy Bardock in the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He later used it numerous times in the Namek Saga on Krillin, Dende and Gohan. Recoome Eraser Gun One of Recoome's attacks is Recoome Eraser Gun that looks the same as any other energy wave from the mouth. This technique can erase anything in its path, and it can even harm its own user if his mouth is closed during the attack, as it did when Krillin kicked Recoome to save Vegeta, ending the attack and destroying most of Recoome's teeth (Recoome's dentures in the Ocean Group dub). The blast is powerful enough to warp parts of a planet's terrain despite having been stopped beforehand (as it did to Planet Namek). Mouth Big Bang Crash The Mouth Big Bang Crash is mouth blast version of Big Bang Crash used by Semi Perfect Cell against Super Vegeta. Great Ape's Mouth Energy Wave As seen on several occasions and in many flashbacks, Saiyans in Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms can use Mouth Energy Waves of enormously devastating power. These kinds of mouth blasts are powerful to the point of resulting in explosions, causing great destruction. Nappa once used a Mouth Energy Wave without having to turn into a Great Ape, meaning that other Saiyans, and probably most other fighters, are capable of doing it as well. Video games In the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' game series the technique is called the Victory Cannon. In Budokai Tenkaichi series, some giants and Great Ape's can fire Ki Blasts from their mouths as a basic Ki attack (in the form of a Smash Blast). Chou Makouhou In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' game series, there are three basic variations of this technique: ;Chou Makouhou :The generic name for the Mouth Ki Wave in the games. It is a common Blast 2 (Super Move) and functions like a Kamehameha (from the mouth), firing in a straight line. It can also clash with other similar Blast 2. ;Chou Makouhou Barrage :A rapid fire version of Chou Makouhou. The mouth blast equivalent of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. ;Chou Makousen :A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. Used only by Great Ape characters and Hirudegarn. *'Note:' These techniques are often used by Great Ape and other giants characters. Fighter-specific There are also several character specific Mouth Blast techniques. They are listed here: ;N'cha Cannon :Arale Norimaki's ultimate move. A powerful explosive beam blast. ;Giga Meteor Storm :Great Ape Bardock's ultimate move. Similar to the generic Chou Makouhou Barrage, but more powerful. ;Break Cannon :Elite Saiyan Nappa's ultimate move. Similar to Chou Makouhou. ;Recoome Eraser Gun :Recoome's signature move. Capable of distorting a planet's terrain. ;Darkness Blaster :Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating mouth blast technique, similar to Piccolo's "Kuchikara kaikōsen" (口から怪光線). ;Planet Geyser :Dr. Wheelo's ultimate technique. ;Explosive Breath Cannon :(Early) Piccolo's rushing Blast 2 attack that ends with a mouth blast. Is the same move used by Piccolo (in the manga & anime) to defeat the last Saibaman (though it is slightly altered to better fit the game). The blast is also similar to the one he used to critically injure Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Users *Arale Norimaki – (N'cha Cannon) *Great Ape – (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, and/or Chou Makousen; most Great Apes can perform at least one of these) *Great Ape Goku (Chou Makouhou and Chou Makouhou Barrage) *King Piccolo – (Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Piccolo – (Kuchikara kaikōsen and Explosive Breath Cannon) *Tambourine – (Chou Makouhou / Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Nappa – (Break Cannon / Chou Makouhou as a Great Ape) *Great Ape King Vegeta (Chou Makouhou and Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Vegeta (Chou Makouhou and Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Bardock – (Chou Makouhou and Giga Meteor Storm) *Great Ape Fasha (Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Tora *Great Ape Borgos *Great Ape Raditz (Chou Makouhou and Chou Makousen) *Dodoria – (Kuchikara kikōha) *Recoome – (Recoome Eraser Gun) *Dr. Wheelo – (Planet Geyser) *Great Ape Turles (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, and Chou Makousen) *Angila *Giant Form Lord Slug – (Darkness Blaster; Slug's version of Kuchikara kikōha) *Bio-Broly *Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks – (Revenge Cannon) *Majin Buu – (Gack! / Flame Shower Breath) *Super Buu – (Gack!) *Janemba – (Hell Gate) *Hirudegarn – (Chou Makousen) *Lord Luud Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Mouth techniques